A Walk In A Park
by sweetheartgrl13
Summary: One-shot. Lizzie finds an amazing car and a troubled Werewolf.


I had sat at this park for about an hour how. I glanced at my watch for about the millionth time and sighed. It was clear that my boyfriend, wait, make that ex boyfriend, wasn't going to show. I should have expected this but it still hit me pretty hard… I slumped into the bench and started people watching. I wasn't really looking for any one specific like I had been earlier. The colors of the shirts started blurring and I realized that I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and composed myself. There was nothing more lame than some teenager crying at a park on a perfectly beautiful day. I stood up and walked away from the bench hoping it would keep the pain to itself. It didn't. I still felt the ripping pain of my new loss. To be honest, I shouldn't be hurt like this. Derrick hadn't been the best boyfriend from the start. He was always flirting with other girls when we were out. He had this charm about him that made it near impossible to ignore. He had ditched me to go hang out with another girl when he went to get us ice cream the other day. I had given him one last chance to meet me at the park to make up for it and he had clearly shown that he didn't need it. He liked attention and figured that if his current girlfriend couldn't deal with it he could just hook up with the next one in line. I was already regretting being one of those girls in the long line he had.

I tried to shake it off as much as I could and couldn't. Even though he was a total loser, Derrick had his ways of keeping a girl around. He was a terminal smooth-talker and had a lot of money for gifts. I had gotten several bouquets of roses and a very nice necklace. I would have to pawn the necklace when I got home…

I started to look around for another person (preferably a guy) to keep my mind off of Derrick. There seemed to be no one that I knew and all the guys had a girl with them. I frowned and kept walking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark Aston Martin Vanquish with pitch-black windows and I stopped in my tracks. My jaw dropped as I looked over the car. It was parked across two handicap parking spots like the driver was just begging for a ticket. I regained my composure and laughed a bit at the spectacle. It looked like something out of a movie. I wondered where the driver of the Vanquish was. I wanted to talk with them and ask them all about the car. The Vanquish was one of my dream cars along with an Audi R8 and a Mercedes Guardian. I looked around and saw a potential owner of the car. He looked about twenty-five. He was a handsome looking man with dark hair and light blue eyes. I approached the man and smiled as he looked up.

"Hey, is that your car?" I said straight to the point. The guy shook his head.

"I wish. I saw that kid drive up in it," he said pointing to a Native American looking guy with no shirt on, " I don't think he knows what the handicap sign means…" I thanked the man and walked towards the person that he had pointed out. I realized that I had already walked past him. I wouldn't have pegged him as the one driving the car. I stopped about halfway to him and leaned up against a tree to watch him for a minute. He was wearing only a pair of and ratty looking tennis shoes. He was very in shape, very tall, and had a black tattoo on one shoulder. His hair was short and jet black and his eyes looked very troubled. He was staring at every girl who passed him. Every once in a while he would frown and a tormented look would enter his eyes. I walked the rest of the way towards him and stopped next to him.

"Hey," I said. He didn't look up. I didn't think he had even heard me. " Hey, You okay? Hello?" I tried a little humor, "You there, with the stolen car."

He looked up and studied my face. I quickly ran my fingers through my light red-gold hair and hoped my eyes weren't still red.

"If you're feeling that remorseful over boosting the car, you could always turn yourself in," I said with a smile.

"It's borrowed, not stolen," he snapped. He sounded upset about something but it couldn't be about the car. I acted like I didn't notice.

"Sure, _that_'ll hold up in court," I said. I seemed to hit a nerve and I felt bad.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Not really. I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that… you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie," I said holding my hand out. He looked at it for a couple seconds and I let it drop.

"Anyway…"I said awkwardly, "I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. I waited for him to elaborate. "I don't need any help. She's not here."

"Oh. Sorry," I said.

"Me, too," He muttered. I felt bad for him. Whoever this girl was, she must have been special to him. I hoped he would find peace over her. I caught him staring at me and I tried one last time to make small talk.

"This is a beautiful car. It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean the Vantage's body styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish…" I said trying to catch his attention. He seemed to perk up and looked deeply into my eyes. "How's it drive?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said. I grinned, pleased with his response. I waited for him to say something else and was hoping he might give me a ride. It would be just what I needed after today.

"I'd better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from," said reluctantly.

"Glad to hear you're going straight."

"Yeah, you convinced me," he joked. He stood up and walked back to the car. I watched him get in and drive off, unable to see him through the tinted windows. I realized that I was worried for him. A total stranger. I sighed and walked across to my car. I sat in the car for a minute and went through the day's events. I sighed and drove off in my Volvo hatchback that I bought off a very handsome guy who said his name was Edward.


End file.
